Clare-Becky Friendship
The friendship between Clare Edwards and Becky Baker developed during the thirteenth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Becky introduces herself to Clare and Eli Goldsworthy. In Building a Mystery (1), Becky accidentally bumps into Clare and Eli and cheerfully apologizes. Season 13 In Army of Me, Becky laughs at Clare when she suggests that Becky dates him while they do math problems on the board along with Imogen Moreno. In Believe (1), Clare and Becky are seen arguing over what Becky's elder brother Luke Baker did; Becky was planning to stand up for him in court, but Clare was saying that he sexually assaulted Zoë Rivas (implying that he should pay for it). Later in the episode, Imogen was going to pair up with Becky, but Clare cut in between them, saying that she wanted Imogen to be her partner because Drew was the only other person who wasn't paired and she didn't want to be paired with him. Becky ended up being paired with Drew as a result. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Alli and Dallas approach Drew asking about Clare but Drew tells them he hasn't seen her before they bail. Drew reassures Becky that Clare won't care about them as a couple but Becky tells him she's worried about Zoë being on the power cheer team since it was suppose to be her fresh start and she wants to forget about all the drama last year. Drew tells her not to let Zoë on the team and promises her their final term will be awesome and they hug, Later, when Becky and the Power Cheer team perform at the cheque ceremony Zoë distracts her by telling her that Drew got Clare knocked up and when she looks over and sees them talking, she messes up the routine and ends up falling to the ground hard. In Wise Up, Becky breaks up with Drew after finding out he impregnated Clare. Trivia *They have both been attracted to Drew Torres, but only Becky has dated him. However, Clare and Drew have been sexually active and it was previously believed that Clare was pregnant by him. **Becky and Clare don't appear to resent each other because of the pregnancy early on, but Becky begins to resent Clare in the events of Something's Got to Give. *Both are Christians. *Becky had a conflict with Clare's boyfriend, Eli, but it has been resolved. *They were both close with Adam Torres before his death. **Clare and Adam being best friends. **Becky and Adam being a couple. *They are both friends with Jenna Middleton, Mike Dallas, Alli Bhandari, and Jack Jones. *Becky and Clare's boyfriend, Eli have both broken a leg. *Clare dated Eli and Becky dated Adam; Eli and Adam were best friends. *Both have an older sibling. **Darcy is Clare's older sister. **Luke is Becky's older brother. *Both have an older brother. **Jake is Clare's older step brother. **Luke is Becky's older brother. *They both graduated in the Class of 2014. *Becky shares a lot of similarities to Clare's older sister, Darcy. **Both were Christians. **Both were first seen as stuck ups. **Both have kissed someone from the LGBT community. ***Darcy kissed Paige who is bisexual (though it was in a mini). ***Becky dated Adam who was transgender. **Both had an interest in someone online. ***Darcy with Adams. ***Becky with Hunter. **Both dated someone who was held back. ***Darcy with Spinner. *** Becky with Drew. **Both tried to get their best friends to become Christians. ***Darcy with Manny. *** Becky with Jenna though only Jenna decided to become a Christian for herself. **Both went through tough times. ***Darcy with her rape. ***Becky with losing Adam in a car accident and Luke being arrested. **Both got jealous when their boyfriends were close friends with another girl. ***Darcy got jealous when Spinner was close friends with Manny. *** Becky got jealous when Adam was close friends with Imogen. **Both dated someone that was in a band. ***Darcy with Spinner and then Peter. ***Becky with Adam. **Both of their parents didn't approve of who they were dating. ***Darcy's parents didn't approve of her dating Peter. ***Becky's parents didn't approve of her dating Adam. **Both were involved in the Drama Club. **Both were seen as bubbly. **Both were seen as a hypercritic. **Both are mostly seen carrying a purse. **They both have a sibling who are also Christians. ***Darcy with Clare and Becky with Luke. **Both been involved in a plot involving rape. ***Darcy was a victim of rape while Becky found out that her brother raped Zoë Rivas. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Gallery 78yuyuiyui.png 10620641 797486183606376 3360919756469746441 n.jpg Degrassi 13g 05 hr.jpg Normal 27.jpg Normal 26.jpg Normal 25.jpg Huiyuiyiyuiyui.png Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14